Believe
by Lunamaris321
Summary: Sequel to I See You In My Dreams. Set after RotG, Daine and Numair face hurdles like revealing their love, and the occasional hurrock attack, while recovering from the aftermath of the Immortals War. Rating for safety, just kissing for now.
1. Blessed, blessed rest

A/N: Okay, I don't like this as much as _I See You In My Dreams_ or _Sweet Sixteen_, even though it is the sequel. It's going to be longer than a one-shot, so hopefully it'll get better. Suggestions are welcome, as always. This story will follow the time between RotG and First Test, which I estimate to be roughly two months. I'm trying to keep it as close to Tamora Pierce's storyline as possible, working off mentions of Daine and Numair from FT, so bear with me here. As always, please review.

Oh, and would someone please tell me if you can see all 6 of my stories (counting this one) on my author page? I'm having issues and I'm not sure if they're all showing up or not. Sorry to ask but I'm getting worried. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters, settings, etc. all belong to Tamora Pierce. If you didn't know that, then go read the books or this won't make sense.

**Believe** (I promise this title will make sense eventually)

Chapter one: Blessed, blessed rest

"Numair? Daine?" The voice drifted through the trees.

"We'd best go meet her," the girl called Daine told her lanky companion matter-of-factly.

Numair grimaced. "I suppose you're right. Help me up, would you?"

"You're not _that_ old," Daine laughed, but she put an arm around his back and helped heave him to his feet. "You really are tired out, aren't you. We're going to get you to bed, right now. Onua'll help."

"Yes, Mother."

"Hey! I'm not your mother! Or was your mother in love with you, too?"

Numair felt a pang in his heart when she said 'love'. Daine loved him. What had he done to deserve this? He leaned down to kiss her but –

"Are you two okay?" Onua came into the clearing, Daine's pony Cloud and the dragonet Kitten following closely. "Numair! You look – well – dreadful. And you don't look a heck of a lot better, Daine."

"Thanks, Onua," Numair said dryly. "I really need to be told how bad I look."

"Of course you do," Daine replied, looking at him with mock surprise. "It keeps you humble. Besides, she said I looked bad too."

"You look gorgeous, as always." Numair fought to keep from pulling his love into his arms. They hadn't discussed whether to tell their friends or not yet, and he didn't want to push Daine into something she wasn't ready for.

Onua raised her eyebrows. "Am I missing something here?"

Daine gave Numair an elbow in the ribs, warning him without words to be a bit subtler. "No. This dolt's just being a bit sentimental. I suppose that nearly being killed will do that to a man." Onua looked unconvinced, but didn't press.

"Hey! I'm not a dolt! Okay, so I'm being sentimental. Give me a break. I just spent four hours trying not to die."

It took the three (five, counting Cloud and Kitten) nearly an hour to reach Port Legann. The city was in a shambles after the siege and attack. Daine tried not to look anywhere but at her feet as she helped Numair down the street, with Onua on his other side.

"Numair! Daine! You're alive! I was getting worried. Hadensra is dead, then?" King Jonathan came out of a nearby building, looking immensely relieved.

"Yes, he's dead. I threw his eye in the river. Probably could've sold it, but it wasn't worth it." Numair tried to grin and ended up with an odd sort of happy grimace.

"You're hurt! Let's go up to the castle – Imrah's got all sorts of healers working on people up there. You'll need food, and rest, and…"

"Noooo!" Numair howled weakly. Daine giggled. She knew how much Numair would love to spend days in bed. "Can't I just go take a break at my tower for a week or two?"

Jonathan sighed. "Yes, you can. But not until Alanna or Duke Baird says you're fit to do so. Daine, you may go too. Heaven knows you've both earned a break, and with Ozorne gone – he _is _dead, isn't he?" The king asked Daine worriedly.

"Oh yes, he's dead. If he wasn't then I'd be dead myself. And Uusoae's gone too - Father Universe and Mother Flame banished her to Chaos, where she belongs."

"You have quite the story to tell us, don't you. One second we were fighting a losing battle and the next, at least half the immortals just vanished. I'm guessing you had something to do with that? No, don't answer yet. The important thing is that you're both safe, and all our worst enemies are gone, for the moment at least." He made the sign against evil on his chest. "Come on, let's get you two up to the castle and into bed."

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

"Can I see Numair?" Daine asked the healer in charge of his ward. "I'm Daine, his – student."

"I know who you are, missy. And yes, you can go see him. Just don't let him overexert himself. It'll do him good to see you – he keeps trying to get out of bed and come find you. Best to let him know you're fine." The healer's tone was brisk but kind. She bustled away to look after her next patient.

Daine shoved the door open gently and walked in, not wanting to disturb him if he was asleep.

"Daine! Magelet!" Numair sat bolt upright, looking much happier.

"Shhh. Don't sit up. You're supposed to be resting." Daine smiled and walked over to sit on the edge of his bed.

"I'm not tired. I've had all the rest I want. I'm not an invalid, you know."

"Yes you are."

"Not anymore. I've had three days of sleep. I don't need any more for at least a week. All I need now is food and a good dose of you." Daine laughed and hugged him. Numair put his hand under her chin and drew her close for a passionate kiss. "I love you, magelet," he whispered, lips and breath caressing her ear.

She shivered with happiness. "I love you too, Numair, more than anything in the world."

"Ahem," a voice said from behind them. Daine whipped around, startled. There stood Alanna, sword on her belt as usual, looking faintly amused.

"How long have you been here?" Numair asked, choking slightly.

"Only a minute or two, but I've seen enough, so you can stop now." The knight was definitely trying not to laugh.

Daine sighed. "Well, I guess we don't have to decide whether or not to keep it secret or not," she told Numair, blushing at the thought of Alanna watching them.

"I won't tell," Alanna informed the couple. "I kept your secret last year, Numair, and I'll keep this one if you want me to. You'll have to tell sometime, though. After all, there'll be balls and such that you'll want to go to together, and…"

"Wait a minute – what secret from last year?" Daine demanded. Numair blushed and Alanna began to giggle.

"Do you want to tell her, or should I?" The knight said, still giggling.

Numair heaved a sigh, still blushing furiously. "I'll tell her. Um, Daine, last spring – I think it was in April – I had, well, a nightmare."

Daine thought about making a comment to the effect of, "Oh, is the poor baby blackrobe mage afraid of bad dreams?" but decided against it. She could tell that this was a sensitive subject.

"I dreamed – well, never mind. Anyway, I had a nightmare and woke up and decided to check on you," The man continued. "You looked so sweet and peaceful, and I somehow fell asleep on your bed. Alanna caught me and figured out that I was in love with you. It was scary – I thought she was going to murder me for a few minutes."

"I nearly did, too," Alanna commented. "But then when he tried to explain and he started blushing, I kind of decided that it wouldn't be very considerate to kill him without letting him have a say first."

"I remember that!" exclaimed the younger girl. "I thought it was a dream, but I guess not…" She blushed. "Did you – did you kiss me?"

Numair turned bright red and looked down. "Yes. I thought you were asleep."

"I was. Mostly. Only I thought it was just a good dream."

"A 'good dream'?" Alanna said slyly. Both Daine and Numair grew even redder. "I'll just leave you two alone for a few minutes, I think." She laughed again and gave them both a hug. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes to check on you. Jon wants me to make sure you're all right. I don't think he trusts the healers here." She left.

There was silence in the room for a minute. Then Numair asked gently, "Do you want to tell them all?"

"I don't know," Daine mumbled. "We should tell our close friends soon, probably, or they'll think something's up. But the whole court…" She shivered unconsciously, and Numair drew her close.

"Let's wait on them," he said firmly. "I don't want you to be exposed to more gossip than is absolutely necessary." He drew her into another passionate kiss and rubbed her back. Daine brought her hands up around his neck and ran them through his unbound hair, savoring the feel of his lips on hers. They stayed like that for a long time, content to simply hold each other and not worry about anything.

A/N: What do you think? I had more trouble with this one than with some of the others, so please review and let me know. I'm open to anything. Also, if anyone's interested in being my beta I'll love you forever and – um, do almost anything you want me to do. I won't fly to your house every day and do your homework. If I had that kind of money I'd just hire an editor from some publishing company.

A special thanks goes to: ThePhantomReview, nativewildmage, Godsgirl16, Cede, and…I think that's all… for reviewing one or more of my other fics. I really appreciate it – it helps me a ton! Thanks!

**Lunaterra**


	2. Dinner and Stories

A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter. I don't really think there's enough going on – it got a bit tedious to write after a while but I couldn't find a good place to end it. So here goes.

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce, the Great Mother Goddess, owns all.

**Believe**

Chapter two: Dinner and stories that aren't suitable for bedtime

"All right, I officially pronounce you healthy," Alanna announced formally. "Of course, you'd probably curse me if I didn't, so it doesn't actually mean anything. But I'll tell Jon that you're going on vacation. I don't care what he says; you're going to take a break. You too, Daine."

"Jon already said we could take a week off. I figured we'd go to the tower or something." Numair told Alanna, pleased that he could do as he liked again.

"Good. Otherwise I'd have had to slap him. Or, more likely, get Thayet to do it. She's Queen. She can do things like that." Daine laughed, and Alanna chuckled in reply. "I wasn't joking, you know."

"Never for a moment did I think you were," Numair said seriously. "But I've seen you challenge him on the practice courts and drop him on his behind, so I know how capable you are."

"And you're one to talk, oh person-who-hit-Ozorne-last-year-when-he-insulted-Daine," Alanna teased, poking him in the side.

"Hey!" Numair turned red again, and wondered vaguely why he seemed to be doing that so often lately.

"Don't worry. Being in love suits you. I won't spoil it." Alanna turned to leave again, but at the doorway she turned back. "I won't tell for now, but if you don't inform our friends when you get back from your vacation, I'll tell every maid I see."

Daine shuddered. "The news'd be all over Corus by noon. We'll tell soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I just want her all to myself for a week or so. Preferably a week where neither of us has to go fight and kill people. Or evil Stormwings, for that matter." Numair wrapped his long arms around Daine and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, I'm leaving! I'll go find George, or someone who actually wants to listen to me and not just kiss." Alanna threw up her hands in mock despair and shut the door. Numair sealed it with black fire.

"Hey! Let me in!"

Numair sighed. "I don't think we'll ever get any time alone," he whispered in Daine's ear, the heat in his voice making her shiver delightfully.

"Hello? I know you're in there, Numair, Daine. Now let me in, before I get Alanna back to blast the door open." Numair raised a hand, but before he could do anything there was a whistling sound. The black fire vanished and the door swung open to admit Onua, followed by a very disgruntled looking Kitten.

"What were you two up to?" The Horsemistress said, suspicion in her voice.

"Just talking," Numair said innocently. Daine giggled.

"Oh, I completely believe you. Not. I think I know what's up, but you don't have to tell me. I'll get it out of Alanna. Judging by the smirk on her face when I passed her in the hall, she knows exactly what happened."

"Well, she doesn't know the whole story, but she knows part of it. We'll tell you at dinner." Daine said from where she sat on the edge of Numair's bed, his hand holding her own.

Onua grinned wickedly. "Oh, yeah, that reminds me. If you're up for it, there's a special dinner tonight in honor of the end of the war. It's both informal and formal, meaning that it'll be a small group of people but you're supposed to dress up," Sure enough, both mages groaned.

"I haven't got anything to wear except this, Onua!" Daine cried, gesturing to the borrowed dress she'd acquired from one of Imrah's daughters.

"That's why Thayet found a seamstress from the city. She has a dress she can alter for you, Daine, and a black robe for Numair."

Numair put his head in his hands. "I hate those things. They're stuffy, uncomfortable, awkward, and they make me feel like a parrot."

"But parrots are colorful," Daine said, surprised.

"Parrots show off. Black robes show off. Same thing."

Daine and Onua just laughed.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, you all know why we're here." Jon began. "To celebrate the end of the war, and honor those who made it possible. Alanna, Raoul, Numair, Thayet, George, Myles, Tkaa, Kitten, Onua, Buri, and of course Daine, to name a few."

"Oh, please, Jon, let's just eat. I'm ravenous, and we all know who did what." The King's Champion begged.

"And you forgot yourself," Thayet added. "After all, you're the only one who can wield the Dominion Jewel."

"All right. Me too. I helped in my own little kingly way. Thank you, Thayet. And no, Alanna, I spent three hours writing this speech and I think you can spend ten minutes listening."

Alanna rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"First of all, we must honor Lord Imrah for keeping Port Legann safe while it was under siege. Instead of hiding behind walls, Imrah could often be seen up on the ramparts with the archers, risking his life with the rest of them. Good thing he has a son." Everybody clapped. "Next comes Alanna, who is the King's Champion." The knight in question glared at her liege lord. Jon gulped. "I know how much she loves speeches so I'll just shut up now."

"Good idea," Alanna muttered.

"Raoul, Knight Commander of the King's Own, has helped in a thousand ways, as has his Rider counterpart Buri. We couldn't have held against the immortals without them."

It was Raoul's turn to glare. Daine hid a smile behind her hand. Lord Raoul of Goldenlake was infamous for disliking social functions, and she could just imagine how mad he would be about having to _dress up_. Jonathan, on the other hand, looked unperturbed. "Onua, who helped to train the Riders and took horses from place to place so that the soldiers didn't have to go on foot. Thayet, who fought with the Riders. Myles and George, my spymasters. Tkaa, who traveled along with three others and stopped many disasters. This speech was a lot longer, but _someone_ won't let me say it all," – he shot Alanna a killer glance – "so I'll just honor two more people and let you eat like you so obviously want to."

Alanna nodded vigorously and several people cracked up. "Numair. What can I say. He's a black robe mage and without him, Daine, Tkaa, and Kitten, there probably wouldn't be a Tortall any more. Only three days ago he defeated Inar Hadensra, and kept their magical battle out of the way so no civilians or soldiers were harmed by it.

"And, last but certainly not least, Daine Sarrasri. The Wildmage who was born from the gods, speaks with animals, heals them, saved Tortall countless times, and rid us of that pesky nuisance known as Ozorne, the former Emperor Mage. Daine, we are greatly in your debt."

Daine looked down, her cheeks red and streaked with happy tears. "I didn't really do anything, your majesty." Numair snorted. "Well, not more than anyone else would've done in my place," she amended.

The king's eyes twinkled. "Well, part of the purpose of this dinner is to hear about what happened up in the Divine Realms. So you'd better count on telling us." Alanna shot him yet another glare, and Jon threw his hands in the air. "All right, eat first. Then tell."

The dinner was delicious, and nobody wasted time talking for fear of somebody taking the last bits of a dish they coveted. Raoul in particular went after the potatoes with a menace. All in all, it was a very enjoyable dinner, and everyone was satisfied at the end of it.

"So? What's the story?" Buri urged Daine and Numair. "We had no word from you for five weeks. We thought you were dead, or captured. And then you show up on dragons. This takes some explaining."

"And then some announcing," Alanna said wickedly. Daine kicked her in the knee. "Ouch! I said nothing. Nothing at all."

"Stop it, and start talking. Or else." ordered Thayet.

Numair sighed. "Okay, here goes. No interruptions. As you know, the two of us went to face the Skinners on Jon's orders. They were… horrible." He shuddered, and Daine put her hand on his knee under the table. He smiled at her. "Aptly named, as well. The Skinners operated by removing the outer layer of whatever they touched. For instance, we saw one catch a hare. The fur disappeared from the hare, and the Skinner was covered with fur for a brief time. They could do this to fruit, fields, animals, trees, you name it. Daine shot them, I buried them in a chasm, nothing worked. They survived it all. We would have died had hands not come out of the air and grabbed Daine. I didn't know whose hands they were. I don't know what I thought, all I remember is that I wouldn't let go of her and the hands took me, too. The next thing I knew, we were in the Divine Realms."

Numair looked at Daine for confirmation, and she took over. "I woke up about a week later, I think. I met my da, Weiryn, and saw my ma again. She's a goddess now, the Green Lady." Alanna whistled. "They wanted us to stay a while, but we said that we had to get back to Tortall. The Badger had gotten rid of the Skinners, but – "

"How did the Badger destroy the Skinners?" cut in Jonathan, forgetting Numair's request for no interruptions.

"He turned them to ice and they melted. Now can we get back to the story? You asked for it," Numair growled.

Daine continued. "The Skinners were gone but we knew we were needed here. Since the Great Gods were fighting Uusoae, our only chance to get home was to travel to the Dragonlands and hope that one of Kitten's kinfolk would take us back. Along with Badger and Broad Foot, the god of the duckmoles, we set off. A lot happened, including Numair getting spelled by a Chaos demon, me falling off a cliff, and spidrens, but finally we reached the Sea of Sand." Daine was deliberately glossing over the journey. She wasn't sure how to reveal the change in her and Numair's relationship, but decided to wait until the end and let Numair do it. She wasn't sure how people would react to the announcement that she'd fallen off a cliff, been captured by spidrens, and then kissed by Numair who had just been captured by living rocks.

Numair smiled, remembering what she'd left out. "The Stone Tree nation of Stormwings showed up, headed by Barzha and Hebakh. Rikash was with them as well. They made slings and carried us across the desert. Rikash told Daine about the birth of Stormwings, but that's going to have to wait. We reached a portal covered with fire; the entrance to the Dragonlands. They told us that the true guardians of a dragon were brave, and Daine walked right through the portal." He shot Daine a glance. "Some of the dragons wanted to kick us out, while others wanted to help. In the end we enlisted the assistance of Diamondflame and Skyfire, Flamewing's mother and father. They carried us to Corus and then to Port Legann. You know the rest of my story."

Daine looked down. "I followed Ozorne, in the shape of a hawk," she said, her voice soft. "I was sick of his getting away, and angry because Rikash was dead. We fought. He called up three winged apes to come help him, but I got rid of them all with the help of Leaf and Jelly, two of the darkings. They both died. I was completely out of magic, and Ozorne knew it. He was going to kill me with his wing. But I still had the Badger's claw, the only thing that stays with me when I shapeshift. I killed him with it. He had a stone around his neck, and I threw it against a tree where it broke." The girl shuddered. "Uusoae came out. She put her hands around my neck. I've never felt anything like it – it was the most horrible thing that's ever happened to me. And then it stopped, and I was back in the Divine Realms, in Mithros's court. Father Universe and Mother Flame were there, and they banished Uusoae. But then the gods told me that I couldn't ever cross between realms again. I had to choose between becoming a goddess and coming home. I came home," She said simply. Numair reached out and tucked an unruly curl behind her ear.

Onua, on her other side, placed an arm around her young friend. "I'm glad," she said softly. "We would all have missed you."

Daine smiled at them all. "I would have missed you, too," she admitted. "Even being a goddess isn't enough sometimes. It couldn't replace all my friends, my home, my life."

There was silence for a moment, as Daine wiped the tears from her eyes. Then Alanna said, grinning mischieviously, "Don't you have something to tell us? Daine? Numair?"

Both of them blushed. The others at the table looked on bewilderedly, all except for Alanna and Onua, who both had figured it out. "Um, yes, as a matter of fact." Numair said, resting his arm on Daine's shoulder. She leaned against him. "Daine and I are in love."

"Awwww!" Alanna, Onua, Thayet, and Buri all cooed together with only a touch of wickedness.

"I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out," George commented, eyes twinkling. "Since when?"

It was Daine who answered. "Since I fell off a cliff and got captured by spidrens. Numair killed them, and we… sort of… um, kissed."

"Yes, spidrens are _so_ romantic," Alanna quipped. Numair smiled and leaned down to press his mouth to Daine's.

A/N: I could have gone on longer but I figured I'd leave it there for now. Better or worse than the first chapter? Longer, definitely. Please review – anything's welcome. I know this could definitely be improved and if you can tell me what would make it better I'll do it to the best of my ability. Thanks a ton – I love you all (don't mind me. I'm just happy that I'm done with the chapter and it's making me weird).

Thanks is due to: Narm's Boreas, my first ever reviewer (I'm so sorry! I thought I'd included your name in one of my other fics, not D/N, but I think I screwed up. Apologizs profusely Forgiven?) and Insommniac-Reader for reviewing chapter 1. I really really appreciate it!

**Lunaterra**


	3. Attacked

A/N: I got feedback that the dialogue in the last chapter was a bit forced, and I tried to do better this time. I didn't really like the last chapter either. I'm no good at writing long speeches and other dialogue, and I had no idea what I was doing with Jon's. So here's the third - and hopefully better - chapter. I tried to keep people in character but I know they're probably not. Sometimes I really wish I was Tamora Pierce. Or that I lived in Tortall. But hey, you can't have everything.

Disclaimer: The brilliant Tamora Pierce owns everything, which is why I'm writing on 3: Stolen kisses and the journey

"So, we can go then? Numair asked the king exasperatedly. "Hello, hello, anyone there?" He waved his hand in front of the king's face.

"Huh?" Jonathan snapped his head up from where he'd been absorbed in the documents before him.

Alanna groaned. "Um, we've only been waiting here for half an hour while you stared blankly into space. We've been taking it in turns to try and get your attention for fifteen minutes."

"Sorry about that. I was thinking. What did I miss?"

"Get Thayet to fill you in," Alanna said. "I got sick of watching you doze and copied you. Raoul spent the entire time whispering with Buri. Daine and Numair were… busy."

The couple in question blushed, arms wrapped around each other.

"So Thayet's actually the only one who paid any sort of attention. Although, come to think of it, since she's the only one I guess nothing really happened." Alanna concluded, spreading her hands.

"If we've solved the problem?" Numair hinted. "Is there anything else we need to discuss? I'd like to reach my tower sometime before nightfall."

"How're you getting there, anyway?" Buri broke off her conversation with Raoul to ask. "It takes days to get there on horseback, and you've only got a week. Why don't you stay here instead? Jon's given his word that you won't be sent off."

"Flying," Daine replied matter-of-factly. "Numair's bewitched the packs so that we can carry them even as birds. We can be there in a matter of hours if we don't stop, and we shouldn't have to. Normal birds can fly for days on end, only stopping while it's dark."

"I see," Thayet remarked dryly. "I wouldn't know about how long it'll take, never having been a bird myself. It's so nice to have an expert on these things, in case I ever get the urge."

Daine laughed along with the rest of them.

"You're turning into a regular scholar, just like Numair here," teased Alanna.

"Well, are we done?" The mage being discussed pressed again.

"Yes, we're done. Go on, you two lovebirds." Jon said, and waved them out of the office.

"Well, that was - I don't know; both boring and interesting, if you know what I mean." Daine whispered to Numair as they walked along the halls towards Numair's suite.

"At least none of those stuffy old men were there. They would've dragged that meeting hours longer. And it was funny, sometimes," said Numair.

"Yes, I suppose. Especially when Alanna tried to challenge Raoul for not paying attention. She has a temper a mile long, especially during meetings," the girl laughed.

They reached his rooms. "Should we leave from here? One of the maids will come in later and close the window,"

"Sure," Daine replied, and without further ado she changed into a golden eagle. Her clothes fell to the floor, and Numair added them to her pack. He would keep his clothes when he transformed. Moments later he had done so, and an eagle and a black hawk were flying over the palace grounds, each carrying a pack.

This must look so weird, Daine remarked in mind-speak. She could contact him when he was in animal shape, as he could her.

They've seen it before, Numair reassured her. Besides, you're a hero. See? That one just saluted you.

Daine ducked to respond. She was embarrassed, though it was hard to tell in bird form. I didn't really do anything, she told Numair silently. I wish they wouldn't do that. It reminds me of the slaves in Carthak.

Didn't do anything? Numair's mind-voice was incredulous. Didn't we go over this twice already? You killed Ozorne; you saved hundreds of animals, you taught the animals to help us fight the war, and did hundreds of other things. Without you there would be no Tortall. So don't say you did nothing, because you did. And I love you. Without you my life wouldn't be worth living.

Daine didn't respond with words, but flew over and brushed her wing tip against the hawk's.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Daine! Behind you! Numair's mind voice shrieked.

Daine-the-eagle banked and whirled around, letting out a shriek. A hurrock was bearing down on her from above. _Why didn't I notice it before? _Numair thought furiously. _I can't even blast it with my Gift in this shape, and I won't be able to shift out in time. _He chose the only option left to him - go attack the hurrock.

Numair! Get away! It's crazy and it won't work! Daine yelled in his mind. I know what I'm doing!

He watched as she shifted shape, taking a tiger's body with eagle's wings, only larger. Now she had weapons: her claws and teeth. The pack fell unnoticed to the ground far below as a battle ensued between immortal and the strange mix of creatures that was his young love. Then he came to his senses. Daine would need help, no matter what. Numair dove towards the ground, hitting hard but recovering quickly. Shifting back into human form with a large amount of effort, he dropped the pack and pointed up with one long finger, ready to cast a spell.

But it was too late. The hurrock was retreating and Daine was falling, her grip on the strange shape gone. Numair spoke and black fire encased the girl, slowing her fall. He ran to where she had landed, kneeling by her side and cradling her head in his lap. It was almost like the dream he'd had before Alanna found him out, he thought bitterly. Blood was leaking out of her side.

"Numair?" Daine asked weakly.

"I'm here, sweetling," Numair assured her. "I'm sending for Alanna now. She'll come and you'll be fine." He opened a speech spell. "Alanna?"

"What is it?" The spell only allowed him to hear her, not see, but her voice was exasperated. Numair guessed he'd interrupted her practicing, as she was also out of breath.

"We were attacked by a hurrock in midair. It's gone, but Daine's hurt. I need you here as soon as you can be - no, make that sooner. I don't care what you do."

"Okay, give me… half an hour. I'll need Jon to help me with the teleportation spells so I'm not drained. Who cares if he's in a meeting." All exasperation had vanished from the knight-healer's voice. "Use your tunic to apply pressure to the wound. It'll stop the bleeding." She broke the connection. Time was of the essence.

"Numair? It hurts," Daine whimpered. This was too ironic. It was exactly like his dream, only then it had been bandits instead of a hurrock.

"I know, magelet. Don't worry. You'll be fine. Alanna will be here soon, and she'll heal you. I only wish I could."

"If you could heal, you wouldn't have been able to slow my fall. Then I'd be dead already." Numair smiled. If Daine could make remarks like that, she would definitely be okay. He hoped.

"I suppose so. I love you, my magelet." He had to tell her that; had to make sure she knew. Not that he would be able to live anyways if she… no, he wasn't going to even _think_ that. She would be fine. She had to be. They had come so far, been through so much to have it end now.

He had to believe she would be all right.

A/N: Oooohhh, a cliffhanger! I really didn't want to leave it here but I'm being forced to go to bed now against my will. I truly am sorry and I'll hope you forgive me and come read it anyway. I promise to update soon, probably tomorrow. This chapter was the hardest, since I simply had no idea what I was doing. As always, suggestions, comments, or other are welcome.

Anyway, I think I might have been a bit evil in this chapter but it definitely got easier to write once I had them attacked by the hurrock. So sorry if you hate me but I promise not to kill Daine. After all, then Numair would become depressed, and depressed black robe mages can do really dumb things sometimes.

Thanks to my lovely reviewers for last chapter, including Dave the L's Gal, Narm's Boreas, Numair's Lover, Mage of Dragons, and nativewildmage. Thanks also to Imshi for reviewing Dreams and Sixteen (I don't know where else to put this), and to the people who informed me that all is as it should be on my profile. I appreciate it and I love you all so much! It means a ton to me, but I think I might have said that last time (it's still true) so I'll really shut up now.

**Lunaterra**


	4. Healing and Reminiscing

A/N: So here it is: the fourth chapter. This one was much easier to write than the third and (especially) second one, which I'm glad about for obvious reasons. I'll try to answer some questions in this chapter, and more in the next chapter. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Once again, the brilliant authoress (isn't that a great word?) Tamora Pierce owns characters, settings, um… everything except the plot. Let's just say that she owns everything you recognize.

**Chapter 4: Healing** **and Reminiscing**

Twenty minutes later Alanna still hadn't arrived, and Daine was struggling to keep her eyes open. Numair didn't know whether to let her sleep or keep her awake, so he simply talked to her and let her body do as it wanted.

"Magelet, I love you. You are my goddess, my own personal goddess. You're going to be fine, I know it."

"I believe you, Numair," Daine whispered weakly. It was killing him to see her like this. The only other time he'd been so godsdarned _helpless_ was last spring, when she'd had unicorn fever and nearly died. It was just too close for his liking.

"Remember Dunlath, when you discovered the bloodrain and stopped the mages from starting a revolution? And Carthak? Gods, that was scary. I didn't know what he'd done with you. I tried to get at him and rip him limb from limb with my bare hands, but Alanna wouldn't let me. I think she thought I'd get myself in trouble. And the time when you got hit by the arrow when we were hunting bandits? The palace healers all thought you'd lose the arm - "

Without warning, Daine went limp in his arms. Numair gasped and fumbled for her pulse: it was steady, though faint. _She's just fainted from loss of blood,_ he reassured himself. _Not dead. If she was dead her heart wouldn't beat._

"Alanna, are you coming?" Numair moaned softly to himself. He was applying pressure to the wound as she had said, but it was still bleeding sluggishly. "I don't know how long she can take this,"

As if on cue, the air shimmered a few yards away and Alanna appeared. "Sorry I'm late," she said, hurrying over. "I had to scry you in order to find the spot. You know I'm bad at scrying. And then I couldn't find Jon…" Her voice trailed off as she began to examine Daine.

"How is it? You can fix it, can't you?" Numair asked anxiously.

The knight sighed. "Yes, to an extent. Here, let me get started and I'll talk to you about it later. Raoul's sent a squad of the Own to get us back to the Palace or on to your tower; whichever you prefer. They'll be here in a few hours on horseback." Gently Alanna pulled the fabric away from the wound to reveal a long, deep gash. She hissed slightly. If there were serious internal injuries, it might be too late…

Like Numair, she stuffed the thoughts out of her mind until a later time. Alanna let her magic flow into the girl, examining and fixing wherever they found damage. It was taxing work, and Alanna found herself becoming lightheaded. But when she came out of her healing trance, she could see that the wound itself had vanished. Only a scar remained.

"I wish I could get rid of the scar, too, but I'm drained for now," Alanna apologized.

"You just saved her life. She can live with a scar - she's already got plenty of them, after all. Can I move her?"

"Yes, it's safe. I healed all her internal injuries. She's still got plenty of minor scratches, but it's nothing that can't wait. You'll have to take her back to the palace, I'm afraid. She still needs another healer for the small wounds, and you've got none at your tower." Her face lit up with an idea. "Unless you want to come to the Swoop. I've got healer's aplenty there - Maude's a good one; she looks after my kids with George. I can tell Jon that I'm taking the week off. I don't care if he needs me. He's got Raoul and Gary and the Own and the Riders and everybody else."

"No, I'll do it." Numair said firmly. "You're drained, and I'm not. I'll do the speech spell." Without another word he lifted a hand, where black fire collected on it. "Jon?" he called into the fire.

"Yes, Numair? How is Daine? Did Alanna get there all right?" Jon's concerned voice came through the spell.

"Alanna's here and she healed Daine. Everyone's okay. Only the three of us are going on horseback to the Swoop for a break once the Own gets here. We'll be staying for two weeks instead of one. Daine needs to rest."

Jon sputtered. "Okay, Numair. But Alanna, I need you here. We're cleaning up from a war - "

"No you don't. I've been working for weeks and I'm going to see my family. I'm going to the Swoop. I'm not as tired as Daine or Numair, but it's my home and I'm going there. You can manage without me for two weeks, I'm sure."

A sigh came from the handful of fire. "Very well. Only come back soon, please. I _do_ need you all. And try not to get yourselves killed while on vacation."

Numair cracked a small smile for the first time since the hurrock attack. "We'll try, Jon." He ended the spell. "Well, all we have to do now is wait for the Own to come." He carefully resettled Daine on his lap. "Shouldn't she wake up soon?"

"She might, but remember, she's just had a major healing. To be honest, if I had come ten minutes later I don't think she would have made it. That was a close shave." _Too right,_ Numair thought bitterly. _I should have done something._

"Don't blame yourself, Numair," Alanna said sharply, as though reading his mind. "It's not your fault. You saved her life too, you know. My magic's good for many things but stopping movement isn't one of them. Just like you can't heal."

"That's what Daine said. But still, sometimes I wish…" His voice trailed off.

Alanna rested one hand on Daine's forehead and the other on the mage's shoulder. "I know, Numair. Sometimes I wish my magic was different, too. And then I remember." She shuddered. "Maude told me to heal all I could, right before I left to become a page. I didn't listen during the Sweating Sickness. I thought that magic and fighting shouldn't mix. And one of my friends died."

"But you saved Jonathan," Numair reminded her. "Had you offered your skills earlier, you would have been drained as well. Then he would have died."

"It's irrational, I know. But we all have our ways of repenting. I take lives with my sword and give them with my magic. You do more good with your magic than bad by protecting and finding new spells." She sighed. "Still, I wonder what would have happened to me did I not have the Gift. I hated it, and then I began to depend on it. It was only when it was taken from me during Jon's coronation that I discovered I really _could_ function without it. And I was so happy to have it back."

"I've never wished for no Gift. Only for less. Without my Gift, I couldn't do much. I'm only an academic, when all's said and done." Numair shifted his weight. "D'you know, I can't light a candle with my Gift. It explodes."

They kept talking, reminiscing and speaking of memories, waiting for the Own to arrive or Daine to awaken. Two hours later they received both.

"Where am I? What's happened?" Daine asked, rubbing her eyes blearily. She stretched in Numair's arms and winced.

"Magelet!" He exclaimed, pulling her gently into a kiss.

"Um, Numair?" Alanna said, half annoyed, half amused. "Daine? The Own are here, you know."

Both of them turned bright red. The sergeant chuckled. "So it's like that, is it?" He gave a sly smile. Boy, will Raoul be interested in this one."

"He already knows," Alanna snapped. "And none of you will tell anyone if you want to keep your necks." She rested a hand threateningly on her sword hilt.

"Don't worry, Lioness. Their secret is safe with me." He winked at Daine, who blushed again. "Where're you headed? Raoul said to do whatever you say."

"Pirate's Swoop. I assume you brought extra horses?" Numair asked, standing and helping Daine up. Even once she was on her feet he kept a tight hold on her waist.

"Two extra, erm… milord. We thought the girl was still out cold. Someone'll have to double up." The sergeant carefully covered up his confusion at how to address a black-robe mage.

"I'm not doubling up," Alanna said instantly. "I hate it. It's uncomfortable and clumsy. I won't do it." Her eyes flashed, daring anyone to argue.

Numair turned to Daine, eyes twinkling. "I guess that means it's the two of us, then." One of the men let out a very ungentlemanly snort of laughter.

"I guess so," Daine replied, smiling. Turning, she tried to mount and stifled a cry of pain. Numair saw and came to help. Gently he lifted her and set her on the saddle before awkwardly clambering up behind her. Daine ended up mostly on his lap, as the saddle definitely wasn't built for two. Eventually, however, they were situated, and Daine relaxed in the mage's tight hold.

"Love you, Numair," She murmured, yawning.

"Love you, too, my magelet." He whispered, breath caressing her ear. "Go to sleep now, sweet. I'll wake you when we get to the inn." Five minutes later she was limp again in the cradle of his arms.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A/N: Yay! She's okay! I couldn't bear to keep her in unnecessary suspense. It's always nice to inform the characters if you're going to kill them. Just to let you know, I'm not sure how long the journey to the Swoop is, so for the purposes of this story it's three days, which is why they're taking a two-week break instead of one. Oh, and can someone tell me if the Sergeant is Dom? I know I'm supposed to be the author, for Mithros's sake, but I can't decide. He acts kind of like him, but I'm not sure if Dom would be old enough to be a sergeant yet. So let me know what you think.

Thanks to Narm's Boreas and nativewildmage for reviewing last chapter - the feedback was very gratifying. Narm's Boreas, hopefully I answered one of your questions with this chapter. All will be revealed about the hurrock in the next chapter (or at least, I'll give you my interpretation of it. It might be wrong), I promise. I'll update in the next couple of days; probably not again today since I have piano and schoolwork. I love you and thanks so much to my loyal reviewers!

**Lunaterra**


	5. Arrival at Pirate's Swoop

A/N: Yay! I got like eleven reviews after last chapter! I feel so special! Thank you so much! Wow, that was a lot of exclamation points. Anyway, here's chapter five.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize - which is probably everything - belongs to Tamora Pierce. I am a lowly high school student writing on She is a wealthy (is she?) author of a brilliant set of books. One of many differences between us.

**Chapter 5**

Arrival at Pirate's Swoop

"Numair! Daine! Welcome! How's the lass?" George asked as they rode into the courtyard at Pirate's Swoop, casting a glance at Daine, asleep again in front of Numair.

"Doing better, but she still needs rest," replied Numair.

Correctly interpreting Numair's astonished look at George, Alanna laughed. "I told him when we got to the inn two nights ago. And, Numair, you need rest, too. It hasn't even been two weeks since your battle with Hadensra. George, me lad, don't I even get a small greeting?"

Numair sighed, glancing down at the sleeping girl in his arms. "I suppose you're right." He looked back at George, only to find that he was 'greeting' his wife. "Um, Alanna? George?"

George stopped kissing Alanna long enough to say, "Did you need something, Numair? Only I'm a bit busy at the moment." Alanna blushed slightly.

"Actually, yes, now that you mention it. I would appreciate some help here. I don't want to wake Daine." George groaned as Alanna pulled away.

"Give her to me. And _you'll _have me all to yourself later, so don't worry," she told George, cheeks still pink. George chuckled slightly.

Numair tried not to wake Daine as he gently passed her to the knight, but she stirred anyway. "What's going on? Oh, we're here." She rubbed her eyes blearily, then looked at Numair. "Would you mind letting me down? I can walk, you know,"

"I thought we'd let you sleep. You could still use it, you know. We've been setting quite the pace." Numair told her sternly.

"And let me guess: you haven't slept at all today. You're tired too, Master Mage," she teased him, shaking out her arms to ease the stiffness. Numair dismounted awkwardly (at which Daine inwardly groaned) and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Awwwww!" The entire squadron of the King's Own chorused together.

"Taught them well, have you?" Numair said dryly over Daine's head. The sergeant just grinned wickedly, not bothering to reply with words.

"Well, let's get inside," George said, leading Alanna inside with his arm around her waist, while leaving his guests to fend for themselves.

Daine turned to Numair. "Good thing we've been here before, isn't it? Else we'd be stuck or get lost. Some host _he _is."

Numair laughed, scooping Daine into his arms before speaking to the sergeant. "I'll take you to Maude, the housekeeper of sorts. She'll sort out where you should go now." Then he strode into the keep.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dinner that night was a pleasant and private affair. Laughter abounded as Alanna, George, their three children, Daine, and Numair ate their way through three courses and dessert. After Alan drunk nearly an entire bottle of wine on the sly and proceeded to announce that he was going to the convent (accompanied by numerous hiccups and giggles), they were all roaring so hard that George "thought his stomach might pop."

Unfortunately, the laughter meant that nobody noticed when Kitten picked up Alan's discarded wine bottle and finished off the contents. It took a flaming wall tapestry to calm the party down.

"Kitten," Daine scolded, picking up the offending dragon. "Haven't we been through this already? Alcohol makes you hiccup and burn things up. What do I need to do to stop you drinking it?" She turned the dragon over on her knee and gave her a loud but gentle spank, which of course set the table to laughing again.

Kitten turned gray and let out some squeaky notes, accompanied by more flames that this time caught onto Daine's skirt. She didn't shriek, but gasped slightly. Numair, seeing what had happened, spoke and sent water at the burning fabric.

"I'd best get cleaned up," Daine said practically once the fire was out.

"I'll come with you," Numair offered at once, picking up Kitten for the girl and placing his arm around her waist. She smiled, then the two headed for the door together, promising to see Alanna and George in the morning.

"Wait," Alanna called. "Do you want one room or two? I had Maude ready your regular rooms, which I now are adjacent, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to share - "

They blushed as one. Then Numair looked at Daine. "On the road we had separate rooms. It wouldn't do for rumors to start. We'd like to clear those up ourselves once we're back at the capital. But here… what do you want to do, Daine?"

Daine smiled up at the tall mage. "Let's share," she answered. Numair leaned down and kissed her softly in reply.

"See here, you two, save that for later. You're sharing a room. Can't you use it for your kissing?" George teased.

"I don't remember you doing that this afternoon," Daine retorted. Then she remembered the presence of Thom, Alan, and Alianne.

Alanna seemed to have had the same thought. "All right, littles. Time for bed. Shoo - your father and I want to have a proper talk. And we're not leaving. I want to finish off this cake."

The children groaned in unison and launched into a fury of protests.

"But we're not tired - "

"I want to stay and talk too - "

"_Please_, Mama - "

But their knight-mother was firm. "No, it's bedtime. Maude will read stories tonight, and I will tomorrow. I promise."

Thom drew himself up. "I can read all by myself now, Mama. I don't need Maude to read to me anymore. I can read anything I want to."

Alanna smiled proudly at her eldest child. "Good. Now go read to yourself for a while, and then go to sleep. Okay?" She shooed the children out of the dining room. Then she noticed that, in all the commotion, Daine and Numair had slipped out unnoticed with the dragon. Alanna turned to her husband. "How long before they marry? Care to wager?"

"You think it's okay, then? The age difference? I don't have a problem with it. But the court gossips are vicious, and they've had them sleeping together since Daine first came to court. I don't even want to think about what they'll say about the lass now." George shuddered.

"Daine won't care. If anyone will, it'll be Numair. Until he fries the person who says something. I'm not worried for Daine and Numair, only for the stupid gossipers. They're perfect for each other. Have you seen how much happier Numair's been in these last few years? He seemed a bit lost before she came into his life. Now… I don't know. He seems more complete. And Daine - well, we know what her life was like before she came here."

George smiled, putting an arm around the woman's shoulders and pulling her close. "I know. Numair pulled her out of her 'madness'. They've been good for each other." He smiled wickedly. "And now they're in bed. Shall we do the same, my sweet Lioness?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Daine was crouched in the forest, wearing only the badger's claw, watching helplessly as Ozorne advanced on her. He raised a steel wing. "Why don't you just bare your throat now, and make it easy on yourself?" She looked around wildly for an escape or a weapon, but could see nothing. Grasping at straws, she picked up a rock with one hand and flung it at him. Her aim was true, but the metal wings merely deflected the stone. It was no use. She was as good as dead. _

_Ozorne's eyes were filled with triumph. The girl was alone and at his mercy. Once he would have tortured her, but Daine had given him too much grief. It was time to end her life. But he could afford to toy with her a _little_. He smiled viciously and pushed aside a bush. There lay Numair, covered with blood and clearly dead. Daine gasped and dropped to her knees, swaying. _

"_You killed him! No!" Daine's voice was faint. Numair was supposed to be fighting Inar Hadensra! Ozorne couldn't have gotten him. _

_Even Ozorne's voice was cruel. "Yes, I killed him. It was a trade; his life for yours. But now that he's dead, I see no particular reason to honor that promise. After all, he won't be coming back to haunt me, will he?"_

_Daine threw herself on Numair, sobbing. She knew that she should be defending herself, but there was nothing left to live for. She couldn't remember Onua, Alanna, the Riders, Tortall. Couldn't remember anything but Numair and her mother, both dead now. Ozorne raised his wing and put against her throat._

"_You should have joined me when you had the chance. Because of you, Numair is dead. He was a traitor, but I would have let him go had you taken my part. It's your fault he's dead."_

_Daine shook her head slightly, trying not to rub her neck on the wing still positioned there. "Liar," she whispered. Zhaneh Bitterclaws had tried this trick. It was Ozorne's fault her love was dead. Ozorne's, and Uusoae's, and anyone who had supported them. _

"_You know the truth, Veralidaine. I know about your mother. Had you been there, she wouldn't be dead now. You know it. Had you not loved the traitor Salmalín," he spat the word out as though it were poison, "he wouldn't be dead. It's too late for repentence. Good bye, Veralidaine." _

_He drew the wing across her throat. Blood billowed from it - "_

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Daine sat straight up in bed, a cry ripping from her throat. She shook with sobs, then stiffened as large hands came around her shoulders to pull her close to a large form. She twisted to find Numair holding her tightly. "Shhh, magelet, hush, it's okay. I've got you. You're safe."

Tears blurred her vision as Daine turned to bury her face in Numair's bare chest. "It was Ozorne," she explained through her sobs, answering the man's unspoken question. "He killed you, and said it was my fault. He killed you, and then he killed me. If I had stayed in Snowsdale, you wouldn't have died." Part of her knew she was being irrational, but she couldn't bear the pain in her chest. She struggled to remind herself that it was only a nightmare.

"I'm not dead, sweetling. I'm right here. And if you'd stayed in Snowsdale, we would _both_ be dead. Remember? You saved my life when I was a hawk. And you killed Ozorne. It was a dream, nothing more. It's over now. We're safe in Pirate's Swoop. Nobody's dead except Ozorne." He held her away for a moment, studying her face, then gently leaned in to kiss her tears. Daine smiled hesitantly. Numair was here. Everything was all right. As long as he was here, she would be safe.

"I love you, Numair," she murmured, brushing a hand across her cheek to flick away the remaining droplets.

"I love you too, my darling magelet." He rubbed her back gently, keeping her close against his chest. "Sleep now. It's okay." Numair pulled her down to lie on the bed again. Daine kept her head on Numair's chest, curled up against him for warmth and security. She could rest easier now, safe in the knowledge that she was loved.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

A/N: Sorry if the ending was a bit cheesy. My hands wanted to write that, and my brain just had no choice but to go along. Thanks to nativewildmage, Keladry Sakura (see below), Lady Dove, Mage of Dragons, Tortall Princess, confusedpink, LadySalmalin06, and mary mary quite contrary for reviewing. I love you all!

Keladry Sakura: Did you get my email? Would you still be interested in beta-ing? I would absolutely love it if you would - please let me know. Thank you so much for all the reviews!

Anyway, I should have the next chapter done within the next couple of days, after which I will get it off to Keladry Sakura if she still wants to beta. I don't exactly have a ton going on in my life (one of the perks of not knowing the language spoken where you life), so I can usually type relatively fast once I get at the computer. The only trouble is kicking my sister off. Seriously, though, thank you so much to all my lovely, loyal reviewers and see you soon!

**Lunaterra**


	6. Swordplay

A/N: Sorry this chapter took me so long. My excuse is that I discovered that I _am_ signed up for Latin, and have been for three weeks, so I'm majorly behind. And then I was sick yesterday… it's been an interesting week. But here's the sixth chapter, and the seventh is being beta'd right now, and the eighth is being written. So I'll make it up to you, promise.

Wheee! I got a beta! Let's hear a huge round of applause for Keladry Sakura, my lovely beta. Keladry, thank you soooo much!

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns everything you recognize.

**Believe**

Chapter Six: Swordplay

"George. You have to see this," Alanna whispered, poking her head back into the hall. George followed her into the room on tiptoe, careful not to wake the occupants up. He'd had plenty of practice as a thief, after all, and Alanna had learned from the best.

In the huge bed lay Daine and Numair. They were curled up together; Daine's head on the mage's bare chest while his arms were wrapped tightly around her. Numair's face was buried in the girl's hair. A small smile touched Daine's lips, though faint tear tracks decorated her cheeks, as if she had been crying earlier in the night. Not anymore, however. Both she and Numair looked completely at peace.

More than anything else, this sight settled Alanna's mind as to whether it was right. They completed each other, and were fully and entirely in love.

"Awww," murmured George into his wife's ear. The noise, however quiet, caused Numair to stir. He stretched slightly, visibly trying not to wake the girl in his arms. Dark eyes opened and closed, blinking blearily.

"What are you doing in here?" Numair asked, slightly shocked to see Alanna and George in his bedchamber.

"It's our castle, laddybuck. We can do as we please. You look like ye're having a good time," George said teasingly. Daine moved in Numair's arms, looking like a cat as she arched her back.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking from Numair to Alanna and George, both of whom were trying not to laugh.

"Nothing, magelet. Just this _gentleman_ and _lady _making fun of us and sneaking into our rooms."

Alanna cracked up as George scowled. "What've I told ye about callin' me a gentleman, Master Salmalín? I _work_ for a living. Remember that."

Daine smiled. "I remember. You said that on my first day here, back when we came with the Riders,"

"And you were just a young sprout of thirteen. Now look at you. All grown up, and in love with the most powerful mage in the Eastern and Southern lands." George's tone was more serious now, though still warm and friendly. Numair pulled Daine closer and leaned down to kiss her.

Alanna sighed, pretending to be exasperated, though her violet eyes were twinkling. "Didn't we go over this yesterday at dinner? Kiss later. It's time for breakfast."

"What's happened? Where's the _real_ Alanna? You're never this cheerful early in the morning. I should know. We've traveled together enough," Daine commented, eyeing the knight suspiciously.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just glad to be away from the palace and the fighting a while. I needed a break," replied Alanna. "I'll be back to my normal grouchy self soon enough, don't worry." George kissed her lightly on the nose.

Numair let out a cough that sounded oddly like, "Hypocrites!" Then he stood, throwing the covers off him and Daine. The girl shrieked as the cool air hit her bare lower legs. "Up! Breakfast awaits! I'm hungry!" Laughing, he chased Alanna and George from the room brandishing a pillow. Hanging onto the doorframe for support, he threw the pillow after them and shut the door.

Daine lay huddled in the center of the bed, trying to keep warm with the remaining pillow. Numair reached her in three large strides and jumped on the bed, seizing her in his arms. "Actually, we don't really have to get up," He murmured into her ear. The heat in his voice made Daine quiver slightly in delight.

"No, we don't," She replied faintly. Numair pressed his forehead to hers before bringing their lips together.

"I love you, magelet. Always and forever." His hands were soft as they caressed her back.

"I love you back, Numair. Always and forever."

Eventually, however, they did have to get up. Ten minutes later, when they were both nice and warm again in each other's arms, Daine pulled away reluctantly. "We should go downstairs before Alanna and George come after us again."

"I suppose so," Numair sighed, then reached for his shirt and a new pair of breeches. Daine went behind the changing screen before pulling off her nightgown and changing into a borrowed set of clothes. In all the chaos after the hurrock attack, her lost pack had never been retrieved. Alanna had gotten a maid to lend Daine some clothes for the day until a seamstress could make up what was lost. The knight's clothes wouldn't fit - she was both shorter and stockier than the Wildmage.

Together they headed down to breakfast, holding hands. This time the men from the Own joined them. The talk was light until conversations turned to the hurrock attack.

"I thought all the immortals returned to the Divine Realms! But if they did, why was a hurrock attacking Daine?" a soldier queried Numair.

He looked at Daine. "Correct me if I'm wrong, magelet. I believe only the immortals that came here _after_ the barrier's collapse returned. All released before then stayed in the Mortal Realms. And the stormwings, of course, stayed here. Is that right?"

Daine nodded. "That's what Mithros said, anyways."

The table went silent but for the clatter of a couple soldiers dropping their forks. "You _spoke_ with the bright Mithros?"

"A bit," Daine answered, casting her eyes down in embarrassment. She didn't want to sound like she was bragging.

"Argued with him is more like it," Numair put in proudly. Daine shot him a glance. If these people, who had seen more than their share of what stormwings did to people, knew that she had spoken for them in Mithros's court, they would hate her. Numair, realizing what Daine was thinking, fell silent and squeezed her knee under the shoulder. She looked up and smiled at him. A few of the soldiers smirked.

"So, Daine, want to come practice?" Alanna asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure," Daine replied, glad for the excuse. She quickly picked up her dishes and followed the knight into the kitchen. "What weapon?"

"Which one do you want? You're best on bow, but I can teach you swordplay if you want…"

The girl's eyes lit up. "Would you?" She had come a long way from the thirteen-year-old girl who had declared that swords were nobles' weapons.

Alanna laughed. "Of course. I think we've got one that'll suit you in the armory. Come on, let's go. But we're going easy. Your wound isn't fully healed yet."

On the way out, they met Numair on his way to the library. He gave Daine a swift kiss and said that he was going to catch up on some reading, but he'd meet them at lunch. When he had gone, Alanna winked. "He's your first love, isn't he?" She asked the blushing girl abruptly.

"Yes," admitted Daine. "I mean, a couple boys kissed me last year, but that's all, and it's different with Numair. It's so much more than just kissing. I don't mean in _that_ way!" she added hurriedly, catching the look Alanna gave her. "I mean, I feel so much more strongly about Numair than I did about anyone. Those boys were - well, it sounds horrible to say this now, but it seems like they were just practice."

"I never got any 'practice'. Boys don't usually run around kissing other boys on a whim."

"But you fell in love with King Jonathan, didn't you?"

"Yes," Alanna replied sheepishly. "I fell for Jon, and we were in love a long time. But that's over. George is my romantic love now - a good thing, since we're married. I still love Jon, but it's like a friend. A person needs friends, too."

Daine nodded. "And I have many of them now. Real friends, who I know won't turn on me."

Alanna smiled at the girl as they reached the armory. She took a sword down from the rack and handed it to Daine. It was heavy, but not terribly. "This one should suit you fine. It'll take strength and practice, but I know you've got the strength from that giant bow of yours, and you'll practice. I know you."

Daine stared at the weapon in her hands. "It's so _sharp_." She sounded almost awed.

Alanna grimaced. "Trust me, they can get dull. This one shouldn't for a while, though. It's good steel. Not Raven Armory - no offence, but that's too tough for a beginner - but good nonetheless."

"No offence taken. Now how exactly am I supposed to wield this thing?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

A/N: gets down on knees and begs for reviews Thanks go to nativewildmage, and Jon for reviewing last chapter, and (of course) Keladry Sakura for both reviewing and betaing. Also thanks to Sonnet Lacewing for reviewing Sweet Sixteen. I think that's it for now, and please review!

**Lunaterra**


End file.
